All of the Lights
All of the Lights 'is a song originally performed by ''Kanye West and Rihanna (also with additional voices: Elly Jackson, Fergie, John Legend, Alicia Keys, Elton John, The-Dream and others more). It will be performed by New Directions in Blackout. Lyrics '''New Directions: All of the lights All of the lights All of the lights All of the lights Samantha: Turn up the lights in here, baby Extra bright, I want y'all to see this Turn up the lights in here, baby You know what I need Want you to see everything Want you to see all of the lights (all of the lights) Hailey: Fast cars, shooting stars Samantha and Hailey: (all of the lights, all of the lights) Until it's Vegas everywhere we are (all of the lights, all of the lights) If you want it you can get it for the rest of your life x2 Hayden: Something wrong I hold my head MJ gone, our idol dead! Matt: I slapped my girl, she called the feds I did that time and spent that bread Deno: I’m heading home, I’m almost there I’m on my way heading up the stairs Hayden: To my surprise a dude replacing me I had to take 'em to that ghetto university New Directions Girls: All of the lights New Directions Boys: Cop lights, flash lights, spot lights Strobe lights, street lights New Directions Girls: All of the lights All of the lights New Directions Boys: Fast life, drug life Thug life, rock life Every night (all of the lights) Samantha and New Directions Girls: Turn up the lights in here, baby Extra bright, I want y'all to see this Turn up the lights in here, baby You know what I need Want you to see everything Want you to see all of the lights Hayden: Restraining order Can’t see my daughter Her mother, brother, grandmother hate me in that order Matthew: Public visitation We met at Borders Told her she take me back I’ll be more supportive Deno: I made mistakes I bump my head Courts hit me hard I spent that bread Hayden: She need a daddy Baby please, can’t let her grow up in that ghetto university New Directions Girls: All of the lights New Directions Boys: Cop lights, flash lights, spot lights Strobe lights, street lights New Directions Girls: All of the lights All of the lights New Directions Boys: Fast life, drug life Thug life, rock life Every night (all of the lights) Samantha and New Directions Girls: Turn up the lights in here, baby Extra bright, I want y'all to see this Turn up the lights in here, baby You know what I need Want you to see everything Want you to see all of the lights Matthew and Hayden: Getting mine, baby Gotta let these brothers know, yeah Deno and Hayden: Get it right, ay You should go and get your own New Directions Boys: Getting mine, baby Gotta let these brothers know, yeah Get it right, ay You should go and get your own Jason (Kendall): Unemployment line, credit card declined Did I not mention I was about to lose my mind? (my mind, my mind, my mind) And also was about to do that line Okay, okay, you know we going all the way this time (this time, this time, this time) We going all the way this time (time, time, time, time) We going all the way this time Hailey: We going all the way this time Samantha: We going all the way this time Samantha, Hailey, and Cole: We going all the way this time Salvatore, Hayden, Deno, Matthew, and Kaleesha: Turn up the lights in here, baby (Kaleesha: Lights in here, baby) Extra bright, I want y'all to see this (Kaleesha: Oooohh) Turn up the lights in here, baby You know what I need, want you to see everything Want you to see all of the lights Hailey and Kaleesha: Whoaa-oh-whoa Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh Cole: I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh Hailey and Kaleesha: Whoaa-oh-whoa Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh Cole: I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh Hailey and Kaleesha: Whoaa-oh-whoa Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh Cole: I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh New Directions Girls: Whoaa-oh-whoa Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh New Directions Boys: I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh Trivia Category:Songs Sung by Kendall Rhodes Category:Songs Sung by Jason Duffy Category:Songs Sung by Hayden "Viper" Russo Category:Songs Sung by Matthew Humphrey Category:Songs Sung by Samantha Parker Category:Songs Sung by Deno Darko Category:Songs Sung by Kaleesha Simone Category:Songs Sung by Hailey McConnell Category:Songs Sung by Cole Reynolds Category:Songs Sung by Salvatore Anderson